


Ilvermorny (Livre 1)

by Sanashiya



Series: Ilvermorny [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya
Summary: Lorsque Steve Rogers, le jour de ses 11 ans, reçoit une lettre l'informant qu'il est inscrit à l'école de magie d'Ilvermorny, il a du mal à y croire. Steve n'est qu'un petit garçon frêle et malingre ; comment pourrait-il être un sorcier ? Mais il décide tout de même d'y aller, et heureusement : car sinon, il n'aurait jamais connu Bucky Barnes.[UA Harry Potter - Année 1]





	Ilvermorny (Livre 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> ALORS. En l'honneur de la sortie de la bande-annonce des Animaux Fantastiques 2 qui m'a rendue toute gaga (je vous jure, j'en ai pleuré devant la classitude de Dumbledore et la musique, j'étais la première surprise), je me suis dit que j'ALLAIS LE FAIRE. Je publie enfin cette fic, écrite il y a un an lors du camp NaNo, et qui dort depuis dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur. JE ME LANCE. JE VOUS SORS L'AU HARRY POTTER QUE PERSONNE N'AVAIT DEMANDÉ.
> 
> Ceci n'est que le tome 1 d'une looongue série façon Harry Potter, et je ne voulais pas la publier avant d'avoir écrit jusqu'au tome 7, mais j'étais bloquée sur le plot du tome 2, et là, après avoir vu la BA, je me suis dit FUCK IT et j'ai fait du brainstorming pour trouver une solution. Donc j'ai des scénarios extrêmement détaillés écrits pour chaque tome, et il ne me manque plus que la motivation de les écrire, et je me suis dit que si je ne publiais pas ce premier tome, je ne le publierais jamais, je n'écrirais jamais la suite, et cette fic resterait dans mon ordi pour toujouuuurs.
> 
> Le prompt vient de mon amie Ongi, qui m'a également bieeen bien aidée à créer et vérifier le plot de toutes les années. Merci Ongi !
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire Stucky précédente, l'ambiance sera radicalement différente, comme vous allez le voir xD (Du moins, au début, parce que ne PAS faire d'angst sur sept tomes, c'est mission impossible pour moi!)
> 
> Je vais avoir besoin de beauuuucoup, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de motivation si je veux arriver à la fin de ces sept tomes, alors je compte sur vos coups de pieds au cul ! (Mais au moins, si je m'arrête à la fin du tome 1, vous n'aurez pas de cliffhanger, c'est déjà ça XD)
> 
> Alors si vous aimez ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me fera un plaisir fou ! (Et un boost dans la motivation.)
> 
> Les tags et les ratings changeront au fur et à mesure des tomes.
> 
> Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma superbe bêta Meg ! Merci Meg, you rock, as usual !
> 
> Note : Ilvermorny est la version américaine de Poudlard. J'ai basé pas mal de choses sur les données de JKR et des Animaux Fantastiques, mais sinon, j'ai inventé le reste.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

**~ ILVERMORNY ~**

**LIVRE 1**

**Ilvermorny : Le Monde des Sorciers**

 

.oOo.

Chapitre 1 - Tu seras un sorcier, mon fils

.oOo.

 

 

Steven Grant Rogers avait eu une enfance parfaitement normale – du moins, de son point de vue. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, une vie constituée de bagarres presque hebdomadaires, d'allergies constantes, de rhumes qui duraient de novembre à mars, parfois accompagnés de votre pneumonie occasionnelle, n'était en rien  _normale._ Et c'était sans compter toutes les autres petites bizarreries qui entouraient Steve Rogers, le vent qui se levait brusquement lorsqu'il était en colère, les portes et les fenêtres qui claquaient toutes seules, les couvercles de poubelles qui s'envolaient. Ses ennemis (et il en avait beaucoup), toujours prompts à la cruauté, disaient qu'il était hanté. Ses camarades restaient à prudente distance de lui. Ses amis n'avaient aucune opinion le sujet, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas – et c'était encore un point qui, selon les autres, l'éloignait de la normalité.

Mais Steve se fichait bien d'avoir des amis, et il se fichait bien d'être "normal". Les deux seules choses qui comptaient dans sa vie étaient sa mère et son matériel à dessin, et tant que ces deux éléments étaient réunis, il se considérait heureux.

Sarah Rogers était probablement la meilleure maman de l'univers. Elle était gentille, elle ne le grondait jamais sans raison, elle sentait bon, et elle faisait la meilleure tarte aux pommes de Brooklyn et peut-être même de New-York tout entier – même meilleure que celles qu'ils achetaient parfois dans les pâtisseries pour son anniversaire quand Sarah n'avait pas le temps de la faire elle-même. Le soir, elle lui racontait des histoires, et quand il était malade, elle posait sa main qui sentait la crème sur son front et elle lui chantait des berceuses. C'était elle qui lui avait acheté son matériel à dessin trois ans plus tôt, pour son huitième anniversaire, et pas un jour ne passait sans que Steve ne l'utilise.

Steve était donc un enfant parfaitement heureux – ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sarah, elle, s'inquiétait à son sujet. Steve avait beau être adorable, poli, gentil, bien élevé, son caractère buté et obstiné l'entraînait parfois dans des situations d'où il était rare qu'il ressorte victorieux. Sarah avait déjà été appelée au moins une vingtaine de fois dans son école primaire pour ramener Steve à la maison, les deux yeux au beurre noir, après une bagarre. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était pas interdit de prendre la fuite devant des tyrans qui faisaient trois fois sa taille, Steve répondait invariablement que ça ne faisait que les encourager. Sarah soupirait, passait de la pommade sur ses bleus, et le laissait partir chaque matin à l'école avec une angoisse infinie logée au creux de son estomac. Elle l'avait déjà changé cinq fois d'école, sans résultat ; la solution idéale aurait été de le garder à la maison pour lui faire la classe elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son travail d'infirmière, qui était la seule source de revenus du foyer, puisque le père de Steve était mort seulement quatre mois après la naissance de l'enfant.

Steve posait souvent des questions sur son père, et Sarah ne savait pas répondre à la moitié d'entre elles. La plupart du temps, elle enjolivait l'histoire de sa vie ; en réalité, elle avait connu Joseph à peine six mois avant de tomber enceinte de Steve, et c'était quelqu'un de très secret. Elle ne savait même pas exactement en quoi consistait son travail. Il était employé de bureau, disait-il, pour le gouvernement ; en dehors de ça, elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour lui apporter des réponses, à présent.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, c'était que Steve avait le caractère entêté de son père et son talent pour le dessin (du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était laissé dire, puisqu'il ne le tenait pas d'elle, en tout cas). Il avait ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses longs cils. Elle lui montrait souvent les rares photos de lui qu'elle possédait, et lui racontait les souvenirs qui allaient avec en embellissant les détails.

Elle avait juste gardé un seul secret ; mais il était de taille. À ce jour, Steve ignorait encore que Joseph était un sorcier.

Sarah ne lui avait jamais dit pour une raison simple : elle n'aurait pas su expliquer en quoi ça consistait. Elle n'était même pas certaine de n'avoir pas tout imaginé.

La scène avait eu lieu après la mort de Joseph (un accident de travail, lui avait-on dit) ; deux hommes étranges en robe noire avaient débarqué chez elle, et lui avaient expliqué qu'après le décès de Joseph, la totalité de ses économies à la banque Walscott lui revenait. Sarah n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle banque. Les deux hommes avaient échangé un regard.

— Walscott, avaient-ils répété. La banque des sorciers.

Sarah avait cligné des yeux.

— La banque des quoi ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau regardés.

— No-Maj, avait soufflé l'un, et l'autre avait hoché la tête – Sarah n'avait pas compris.

— Madame, avait repris l'autre, votre mari était un sorcier.

Sarah avait cru qu'ils lui faisaient une blague pour Halloween. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, incrédule, et les hommes lui avaient expliqué qu'elle pouvait choisir de venir retirer l'argent ou bien de le laisser à la banque pour qu'il fructifie jusqu'au jour où son fils aurait onze ans, afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires – il fallait toutefois qu'elle note que la devise des sorciers, les Dragots, n'était pas convertible en dollars. Sarah, hébétée, avait continué à hocher la tête, sans rien comprendre. Les hommes lui avaient donné les détails du compte bancaire de son mari : le numéro de coffre, le code secret. Puis ils étaient partis.

Sarah avait rangé le papier dans un des tiroirs de son secrétaire, elle avait pensé pendant une semaine à toute cette histoire, puis Steve était tombé malade et elle avait oublié. Avec le temps, elle s'était convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un étrange canular.

Elle avait donc continué à vivre comme elle l'avait pu, et elle avait payé de sa poche toutes les dépenses concernant son fils.

Steve allait avoir onze ans. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires pour lui acheter un chevalet, une toile et des peintures, et attendait le quatre juillet avec presque autant d'impatience que son fils. Tout était rigoureusement prévu : le matin, elle ferait des pancakes aux myrtilles, puis elle lui offrirait ses cadeaux ; l'après-midi, ils iraient se balader à Coney Island, et le soir, ils regarderaient les feux d'artifice ensemble. C'était leur tradition annuelle, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait y déroger.

Mais c'était sans compter la lettre.

En soi, le fait de recevoir chez eux une lettre adressée à Steve était étrange ; Steve n'avait pas d'ami, et personne ne lui aurait écrit pour son anniversaire. Mais le plus surprenant, ce fut la façon dont elle arriva. Ils étaient en train de manger leurs pancakes sur le bar, papotant et riant ensemble, Steve ayant déjà ouvert ses cadeaux (il avait réveillé Sarah à six heures du matin exprès, et avait été enchanté par le chevalet), quand brusquement, la lettre se  _matérialisa_  à côté de Steve.

Celui-ci la regarda, confondu, et releva la tête vers sa mère.

— C'est toi qui viens de mettre ça là, maman ?

Sarah cligna des yeux, éberluée. Elle avait lavé le plan de travail le matin même, et si Steve ne lui avait pas posé la question, elle aurait probablement cru que c'était  _lui_  qui l'y avait mise. Mais la lettre était apparue trop rapidement : le temps de cligner des yeux, et elle était là.

Sans répondre, elle la prit avec hésitation.  _Steve Rogers,_  était-il marqué, avec son adresse en dessous.

Brusquement, sans comprendre pourquoi, Sarah se rappela des hommes en robe noire, du compte bancaire, du code secret. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années.

— Je crois que c'est pour toi, mon chéri, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui tendit la lettre, et Steve la prit, interloqué. Il avait beau avoir demandé, il savait que ce n'était pas Sarah qui l'avait posée là. Il l'avait vue  _apparaître._

— Qui peut bien m'écrire ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Je ne connais personne.

Il examina attentivement l'enveloppe : le papier était beau, l'écriture ronde, à l'encre violette ; en haut à droite, il y avait un sceau en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, bleu et rouge, autour duquel courait un ruban d'or, sur lequel étaient inscrit les mots  _Ilvermorny, École de Magie et Sorcellerie._

— Ilvermorny ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers sa mère.

Sarah n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie ; elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Lis ce qu'il y a dedans, intima-t-elle.

Steve décacheta l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs feuilles, couvertes de la même écriture ronde et violette.

— « _Cher Mr. Steve Rogers,_ lut Steve à voix haute,  _nous sommes ravis de vous apprendre que vous êtes qualifié d'office en tant qu'élève à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Ilvermorny. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures à vous procurer avant la rentrée, laquelle aura lieu le 1_ _er_ _septembre. Nous attendons votre courrier de confirmation avant le 31 août, dernier délai. Veuillez noter que votre baguette vous sera fournie sur place le jour de la rentrée. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de la marche à suivre, veuillez prendre contact avec l'école en inscrivant votre nom complet ci-contre. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures. Bien à vous, N. J. Fury, directeur adjoint.»_

Steve releva la tête vers sa mère, qui avait l'air tout aussi ébahie que lui. Pendant une minute, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, puis Steve lâcha finalement :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Sarah était tout aussi perplexe.  _École de Magie et de Sorcellerie ?_  D'accord, mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Quelle matière y apprenaient-ils, là-bas ? Et surtout, combien coûtait l'inscription ? Par ailleurs, Sarah avait déjà inscrit Steve dans un collège public à Brooklyn.

Steve retourna la feuille. Derrière, la page était blanche, à l'exception de deux lignes :  _Pour plus d'informations, veuillez écrire votre nom complet ici. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures._

La deuxième feuille était une liste de fournitures, que Steve lut d'une voix teintée de stupéfaction.

—  _Nous rappelons que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai,_ termina-t-il d'une voix faible. Maman, c'est quoi, ça ? C'est toi qui me fais une blague ?

Il savait bien que non –  _il avait vu la lettre apparaître_  – mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Sarah hésita.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais…

— Mais quoi ? pressa Steve lorsque son silence dura trop longtemps. Quoi, maman ?

Sarah haussa les épaules. Que risquait-elle, au fond ? Que son fils la prenne pour une folle, certes – mais Steve était encore un enfant, et les enfants avaient toujours plus de souplesse d'esprit que les adultes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Après la mort de ton père, j'ai reçu la visite de deux hommes. Ils m'ont dit que Joseph était un sorcier.

— Un sorcier ? répéta Steve, éberlué. C'est-à-dire ?

Sarah songea que n'importe quel enfant de onze ans, apprenant que son père était un sorcier, aurait sauté au plafond – rien que l'idée avait de quoi faire rêver un gamin plein d'imagination. Malheureusement, Steve avait toujours été très rationnel, et il aimait que les faits s'accompagnent d'explications.

Explications qu'elle ne possédait pas, évidemment.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose de plus, à part qu'il possédait de l'argent dans une banque... J'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Je n'y ai plus jamais repensé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Papa était un sorcier ? répéta Steve. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il avait une cape, un chapeau pointu ? Il faisait des tours de magie ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Sarah.

En tout cas, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'étrange devant elle. À présent qu'elle y pensait, cependant, elle se souvenait de quelques détails qui l'avaient surprise à l'époque : il pouvait faire naître un feu ronflant dans une cheminée en cinq secondes à peine, il parvenait à entasser toutes leurs possessions dans un placard où elle aurait juré que tant de cartons ne seraient jamais rentrés, et elle l'avait parfois vu avec une baguette à la main – lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était, il avait ri en disant qu'il se prenait pour un chef d'orchestre. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû.

Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, Steve relut la lettre. Il ne demandait qu'à y croire – une  _école de magie !_  – mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La réalité de Steve, c'était sa mère, ses fournitures d'art, l'école communale, et les poubelles derrière lesquelles il se faisait tabasser dans les ruelles par des élèves de trois ou quatre ans plus vieux que lui. Les gens comme Steve n'allaient pas dans des  _écoles de magie._

— Ils disent qu'on peut les contacter, dit Sarah. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Steve relut le passage en question.

_Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de la marche à suivre, veuillez prendre contact avec l'école en inscrivant votre nom complet ci-contre. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures._

— Non, finit-il par dire lentement. C'est probablement une mauvaise blague de la part d'un voisin.

— Steve, dit doucement Sarah. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Non, répéta Steve d'un ton buté. J'irai au collège de quartier à Brooklyn.

D'un geste vif, il rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et Sarah étouffa un soupir. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait la lueur d'obstination qu'elle connaissait si bien, mais en voyant ses doigts frêles replier le papier, ses poignets osseux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette école,  _Ilvermorny,_ si elle existait réellement, ne lui fournirait pas de meilleures armes pour se défendre dans la vie qu'une simple école de quartier de Brooklyn.

Néanmoins, lorsque Steve avait décidé quelque chose, il ne revenait que rarement dessus.

— On va toujours à Coney Island, hein ? dit-il à sa mère.

— Oui, Steve, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce. On va toujours à Coney Island.

 

 

Sarah pensa à la lettre toute la journée, et Steve aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparla. Ils montèrent dans les manèges de Coney Island, sur l'insistance de Steve et malgré les avertissements de Sarah ( _tu vas vomir, Steve)_  ; Steve vomit effectivement deux fois, mais Sarah lui paya ensuite un hot-dog, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux le soir, Steve avait mal au ventre d'avoir autant ri. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le toit de leur immeuble pour regarder les feux d'artifice (tirés exprès pour lui, disait toujours Steve), et allèrent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Néanmoins, Steve ne rêva ni du chevalet, ni des manèges, ni des feux d'artifice ; il rêva de la lettre, et Sarah aussi.

Sarah travaillait le lendemain, et Steve, qui n'avait pas école, devait rester seul à la maison toute la journée. Il ne lui était pas  _explicitement_  interdit de sortir, mais il savait que Sarah n'aimait pas le savoir dans les rues, et comme de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à s'attirer des ennuis (aller à l'école lui en apportait déjà bien assez), il resta chez lui. Avec la lettre.

Elle était toujours posée sur le comptoir et n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

Lentement, Steve la reprit dans ses mains, et étudia le sceau avec attention.  _Ilvermorny, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie._

Le contenu de la lettre n'avait pas changé, évidemment. Curieux, Steve l'emmena jusqu'au bureau, et s'installa devant le vieil ordinateur familial, où il ouvrit Google et tapa "Ilvermorny".

Aucun site ne faisait mention d'une quelconque école, et quelle école ne possédait pas son propre site, de nos jours ?

Toutefois, Steve, en fouillant un peu, finit par retrouver le terme, au détour d'un site étrange :  _Le Journal des Sorciers Online._  ( _Inscription mensuelle pour seulement un Sergot d'argent !_  indiquait une petite mention à droite). Pour y entrer, il dut cocher une boîte de dialogue étrange :  _"Je suis averti que je ne corresponds peut-être pas au public visé par ce site et si tel est le cas, je m'engage à le quitter et à renoncer à toute poursuite judiciaire contre ses auteurs."_

À l'intérieur, toutefois, le mot  _Ilvermorny_ faisait son apparition plusieurs fois – et vraiment, c'était un terme trop particulier pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

_«12 avril : Nouvelle matière à Ilvermorny !_

_À partir de septembre, les étudiants en septième année à Ilvermorny auront la possibilité de s'inscrire à des cours de Légilimencie-Occlumancie. Ces cours seront dispensés par le psychosorciologue actuel de l'école, Bruce Banner, et seront proposés parmi les autres options au choix de septième année, Animagie, Sorciopolitique et Guérison Magique Avancée. Avec cette nouvelle matière, Ilvermorny pourra assurer un plus gros taux de réussite à l'examen d'entrée de l'École des Aurors, et peut s'enorgueillir de la diversité de son éducation.»_

Steve lut l'article trois fois, bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de  _légilimencie, occlumancie,_ ni d'aucun des autres termes bizarres mentionnés, mais de toute évidence, l'auteur mentionnait une  _école_ , et qui proposait des matières particulièrement  _spécifiques._

Bien sûr, les chances étaient grandes qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une vaste blague, mais autant Steve pouvait y croire en recevant une simple lettre, autant le fait de  _créer_ un site web  _entier_  juste pour lui faire du tort lui paraissait un peu gros.

Il parcourut quelques autres articles. Ilvermorny n'était pas toujours mentionnée, mais les termes  _communauté magique_  revenaient fréquemment, et Steve tomba plusieurs fois sur le nom qui était inscrit en bas de sa lettre,  _N. J. Fury._ Le  _N_  était apparemment l'initiale de  _Nicholas,_  et  _Nicholas J. Fury_  faisait souvent parler de lui, pour des actions dont Steve ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le mot  _MACUSA_  apparaissait aussi très régulièrement.

Steve passa la journée entière à lire le site. Celui-ci se faisait passer pour la version en ligne d'un journal papier, et comme bien d'autres sites du même acabit, Steve ne pouvait lire que les premières lignes des articles payants avant d'être interrompu par une boîte de dialogue qui lui disait de s'inscrire pour un Sergot d'argent.

Steve ne savait pas ce qu'était un Sergot d'argent.

Certains articles étaient gratuits, ceci dit, et Steve les dévora avidement.

Lorsque Sarah rentra à la maison, le soir, Steve n'était plus tout à fait certain que sa lettre soit une blague, mais avant d'en être sûr, il fallait qu'il montre le contenu à sa maman.

Sarah, elle, avait passé une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital ; des patients impatients, du personnel impersonnel, des cadavres trop silencieux et des vivants trop bruyants. Sans compter la terrible chaleur, et la climatisation cassée à son étage, et ce n'était jamais agréable de s'occuper de ses malades en ayant les aisselles et le dos trempés de sueur.

Et puis, la lettre. Tout comme Steve, elle y avait pensé régulièrement, elle avait repensé aux bonhommes en robe noire, et elle s'était demandé s'il y avait une part de vérité ou si c'était juste une énorme fumisterie.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, fourbue, elle eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures que Steve l'entraînait déjà vers le coin informatique.

— Maman, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Après une longue journée de travail, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, mais Steve avait choisi les articles gratuits les plus parlants (même si certains restaient très cryptiques, comme celui qui concernait la matière  _Légilimencie-Occlumancie_ ), et Sarah les lut tous.

La chose, dut-elle avouer, avait l'air convaincante.

Mais.

— Steve, dit-elle avec hésitation, tu ne peux pas croire tout ce que tu trouves sur Internet.

— Je sais, répondit Steve, qui était loin d'être naïf. Et c'est possible que la lettre soit un canular. Mais qui irait jusqu'à construire un site entier rien que pour se moquer de moi ?

Sarah se gratta la tête. Il avait raison – c'était pousser la farce un peu loin. Et le site était remarquablement bien fait ; pas du tout du niveau de ces imbéciles qui aimaient tabasser son fils. Celui qui avait inventé tout ça avait vraiment du temps à perdre.

— Alors tu y crois, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler hier.

Steve fit la moue.

— Je sais, mais... Comme tu disais. Ça ne coûte rien.

— Tu veux mettre ton nom sur la feuille ?

— Je… Je crois que oui.

Sarah hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça demain ? Je ne travaille pas. On mettra ton nom sur la feuille, et on attendra de voir ce qui se passe. D'accord ?

— D'accord, dit Steve en hochant la tête.

 

 

Steve passa tout le reste de la soirée sur le site. Il n'apprit rien de nouveau, ayant lu tous les articles, mais voir les dates de publication de certains (anciens de plusieurs années) le conforta dans son idée d'essayer. Même s'il s'agissait d'un canular, après tout, il n'y avait que sa fierté en jeu. Certes, elle n'était pas mince – mais Steve avait vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question.  _Est-ce que c'est réel ?_

Le lendemain dimanche, à huit heures du matin, d'une main tremblante, il inscrit son nom sur le papier.  _Steven Grant Rogers._

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête vers Sarah, qui l'observait.

— Et maintenant ?

Sarah n'en avait aucune idée.

— "Dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures", dit-elle. On n'aura peut-être pas de nouvelles tout de suite.

Steve hocha la tête, mais il alla tout de même s'installer au bord de la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue. Il était à la fois partagé entre l'espoir et la conviction profonde que personne ne viendrait.

À une heure de l'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Steve, qui venait à peine de finir son assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise, sursauta si fort qu'il renversa de la sauce sur son tee-shirt blanc. Sarah se leva immédiatement, et alla décrocher l'interphone.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle tout en maintenant le bouton appuyé.

—  _Bonjour, je suis bien chez la famille Rogers ?_  demanda une voix féminine.

— Oui, répondit Sarah, le ventre noué. C'est ici.

—  _Je m'appelle Maria Hill, je viens de la part de l'école d'Ilvermorny pour Steven Grant Rogers._

Steve, qui s'était précipité à côté de sa mère pour écouter la conversation, écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère et lui échangèrent un regard.

— Fais-la entrer ! chuchota Steve.

Sarah appuya sur le bouton.

— C'est ouvert. Dixième étage, porte 4B.

—  _Je vous remercie,_ dit la voix.

Sarah se tourna vers Steve, et ils se regardèrent avec la même stupéfaction dans le regard.

— Elle a l'air polie, dit Steve d'une voix faible.

— Et adulte, répondit Sarah, qui malgré tout, avait été persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une farce montée par des enfants.

Steve lui jeta un regard étonné, mais l'instant d'après, la sonnette retentissait dans l'appartement.

— Déjà ? murmura Sarah, éberluée. Je viens juste de raccrocher l'interphone !

Elle et Steve savaient que l'ascenseur était notoirement lent, et parcourir les dix étages en moins de dix secondes semblait inconcevable.

Néanmoins, Sarah alla ouvrir, Steve sur ses talons. Maintenant qu'il y avait  _vraiment_ quelqu'un, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas un peu mieux rangé l'appartement.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une belle jeune femme, la trentaine, brune aux yeux bleus. Elle était habillée de façon normale, un pantalon de tailleur noir, des escarpins à talons et un chemisier blanc sans manches. Lorsque Sarah ouvrit, elle lui adressa un sourire.

— Vous devez être Mrs. Rogers ? dit-elle en tendant la main. Enchantée. Je m'appelle Maria Hill. Je suis ici pour votre fils, Steven Grant Rogers.

Sarah eut l'impression que sa langue s'était collée à son palais. Elle ne put que hocher la tête convulsivement, et lorsque Steve lui donna un petit coup de coude, elle eut la présence d'esprit de rendre à cette Mme Hill sa poignée de main. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Après quelques secondes de silence, toutefois, elle pencha la tête, toujours en souriant, et demanda :

— Puis-je entrer ?

— Oh ! s'exclama Sarah. Bien sûr, mon dieu, pardonnez-moi. Entrez. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait vraiment, je n'ai pas rangé…

Maria Hill entra d'un pas posé dans l'appartement, et adressa à Sarah un regard surpris.

— Vous ne pensiez pas que quelqu'un viendrait ? Mais vous avez mis le nom de Steven sur le papier.

— Je, euh, je…

Sans attendre sa réponse, Maria Hill tourna la tête vers Steve et lui adressa un autre sourire.

— C'est toi, Steven, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve, qui n'avait pas peur d'interpeler des adolescents de quinze ou seize ans lorsqu'il les prenait en flagrant délit de tyrannie, se retrouva brusquement aussi muet que sa mère un instant plus tôt, et fut seulement capable de hocher la tête.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je serai un de tes professeurs à Ilvermorny. Si tu acceptes d'y venir, bien entendu, mais entre nous, je te le conseille. Il vaut mieux apprendre le plus tôt possible à maîtriser la magie.

— La… La magie ? bredouilla Steve.

— La magie ? répéta sa mère.

Maria Hill eut un sourire. Sarah avait oublié de refermer la porte derrière elle ; Maria sortit de son sac à main une longue baguette (de loin trop grande pour rentrer dans le petit sac, nota Sarah), et l'agita sans un mot. À côté de Sarah, la porte d'entrée se referma doucement.

— Pardonnez-moi, sourit Hill, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Sarah et Steve restèrent absolument immobiles, muets de stupeur, et Maria Hill sembla décider qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui prenne les choses en main.

— Serait-il possible de s'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Ce serait plus confortable. J'ai l'impression que les explications seront longues.

— Oh, mon dieu, bien sûr, bafouilla Sarah, retrouvant brusquement les instincts d'hôtesse de maison qui l'avaient désertée. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le canapé. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, de la citronnade, du soda ?

Elle-même avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant, mais il n'était que treize heures, et elle n'osa pas proposer de l'alcool à son invitée.

— Une citronnade, s'il vous plaît, répondit Maria poliment.

— Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit Sarah en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Maria, restée seule avec Steve, lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction du canapé, et Steve la suivit.

— Alors, Steven, dit-elle. Tu viens d'avoir onze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dit Steve, très intimidé.

— Et tu as reçu ta lettre pour Ilvermorny le jour de ton anniversaire.

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas de sorcier dans ton entourage, je suppose ?

Cette fois, Steve resta silencieux. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu que toute l'affaire n'était pas une blague. Maria lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

— Je comprends. C'est perturbant, quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour tout t'expliquer.

Sarah revint un instant plus tard avec un verre de citronnade pour Maria ; elle avait complètement oublié de se servir elle-même et son fils. Maria agita sa baguette, et deux verres semblables au sien apparurent sur la table. Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Steve recula légèrement dans son fauteuil.

— Commençons par le début, dit Maria. Tu es un sorcier, Steven.

— Steve, corrigea-t-il. Je préfère.

— Très bien, sourit Maria. Steve. Tu es un sorcier. Ta maman, de toute évidence, est une No-Maj ; mais ton père Joseph était un sorcier. Il a fait ses études à Ilvermorny, comme tous les autres sorciers des États-Unis. Pour tout te dire, il était même dans ma classe.

— Mon père… était dans votre classe ?

— Oh oui, dit calmement Maria. C'était un élève doué. Je m'entendais bien avec lui. J'ai été navrée d'apprendre sa mort. Toutes mes condoléances, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête en direction de Sarah.

— Il avait… des pouvoirs magiques ? continua Steve.

— Oui. Tu vois, Steve, il y a des gens qui naissent sans pouvoir magique ; entre nous, on les appelle les No-Majs. Et il y en a d'autres, comme toi et moi, qui naissons avec. C'est une sorte de don, comme ceux qui naissent avec un talent pour le chant, pour la danse, pour la musique ; mais notre don à nous est infiniment plus dangereux, et peut se retourner contre nous si nous n'apprenons pas très vite à le maîtriser. C'est pourquoi Ilvermorny existe. C'est une école de magie où tu apprends à maîtriser ton pouvoir.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, avec ce pouvoir ? demanda Steve, toujours éberlué.

— Beaucoup de choses, sourit Maria. Lancer des sortilèges, notamment.

— Des sortilèges ? Comme quoi ?

— Oh, il y en a de toutes sortes, dit Maria d'un ton aimable.  _Evanesco,_ ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction du tee-shirt de Steve – l'instant d'après, la tache de sauce bolognaise avait disparu.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Sarah s'étouffa avec une gorgée de citronnade.

— C'est dingue, murmura Steve. Vous pouvez faire d'autres choses comme ça ?

— Bien sûr, dit Maria.  _Ordonam_.

Aussitôt, tout autour d'eux, divers objets se mirent à traverser la pièce pour aller retrouver leur place originelle. Sarah lâcha son verre de citronnade sur le sol.

—  _Reparo_ , murmura Maria.

Le verre se reforma et Maria le posa sur la table. Puis elle fit disparaître la citronnade renversée et emplit à nouveau le verre intact.

— Alors ça, c'est pratique, dit Sarah d'une voix faible.

Maria lui adressa un sourire.

— Plutôt, oui, admit-elle avant de se retourner vers Steve. Il y a des tas d'autres sortilèges, Steve, et tu les découvriras au cours de ta scolarité. Il y a une matière entière qui leur est consacrée.

— Quelles sont les autres matières ? demanda Steve, qui commençait à dépasser son incrédulité et à tomber dans le domaine de l'excitation.  _Légilimencie-Occlumancie ?_

Maria lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Je suis surprise que tu saches ça. Cette option n'est accessible qu'en dernière année d'études.

— Je l'ai lu sur un site, avoua Steve.  _Le Journal Des Sorciers Online._

— Oh ! sourit Maria. C'est notre gazette hebdomadaire la plus célèbre. Beaucoup de sorciers la lisent. La création du site a soulevé un véritable tollé, à cause du secret de la communauté magique, mais les No-Majs sont de toute façon persuadés que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries, alors…

— Le secret de la communauté magique ?

— Oui. Tu vois, Steve, il y a une règle importante à respecter quand on est un sorcier, ou qu'on est un No-Maj connaissant un sorcier, comme ta maman : il ne faut parler de la communauté magique à personne. Déjà, parce que personne ne te croirait, et ensuite, parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs guerres sanglantes entre sorciers et No-Majs par le passé et qu'elles ne se sont bien terminées pour personne. Une décision a été prise : laisser les No-Majs à leur ignorance. Ils n'ont pas peur de nous, et nous ne nous mêlons pas de leur vie.

— Mais… ça se remarque, non ? Quand on est sorcier ? Je veux dire, il y a forcément des signes.

— Il suffit d'être discret, répondit Maria. Bien sûr, oui, parfois, ça se remarque. Mais les No-Majs ont tendance à penser qu'ils ont tout imaginé. L'important, c'est qu'ils ne commencent pas à devenir soupçonneux. Et s'il faut, il existe aussi des sortilèges et des potions d'Amnésie.

— Pour leur faire tout oublier ? demanda Steve, incrédule.

— Bien sûr. Il faut parfois l'utiliser, en dernier recours. C'est pour leur bien et le nôtre, tu comprends ?

— Je crois…

Maria eut un sourire.

— Tu en sauras plus à Ilvermorny.

— Euh… Si je puis me permettre, intervint Sarah d'une voix timide, combien coûte l'inscription ? Je ne suis pas sûre de…

— Ilvermorny est gratuite, assura Maria d'un ton bienveillant. Nous sommes la seule école des États-Unis, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser des élèves à notre porte ; un sorcier qui n'apprend pas à maîtriser sa magie peut devenir très instable et dangereux. C'est bien pour le bien de notre communauté, pour ainsi dire. Les seuls frais sont ceux des fournitures, dont vous avez reçu une liste avec la lettre d'acceptation.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis inscrit à Ilvermorny ? demanda Steve. Je n'ai fait aucune demande.

— Où peut-on acheter les fournitures scolaires ? dit Sarah en même temps. Je suppose qu'on ne les trouve pas dans la première papèterie venue.

Hill eut un sourire, et se tourna d'abord vers Steve.

— Tous les sorciers des États-Unis sont inscrits à Ilvermorny depuis leur naissance, répondit Hill. Pour les fournitures, il y a plusieurs endroits où s'en procurer, dont un ici, à New York. Il s'agit d'une rue à Manhattan qui est cachée au regard des No-Majs. Je vous indiquerai ensuite comment vous y rendre. D'autres questions ?

— Où est Ilvermorny ? Comment est-ce qu'on y va ? demanda Steve.

— Ilvermorny se situe en haut du mont Greylock, dans le Massachussetts. Bien entendu, l'école est cachée par des sortilèges aux yeux des No-Majs et même des sorciers. On ne peut y accéder que par les Portes.

À entendre la déférence dans sa voix, Steve comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une porte ordinaire.

— Il y a plusieurs Portes réparties dans tous les États-Unis. Une à New-York, une à Washington, où se trouve le siège de notre gouvernement de sorciers, MACUSA, une à San Francisco, et ainsi de suite. Et il y en a une juste devant Ilvermorny. Toutes ces portes sont reliées entre elles par notre Gardien des Portes, Heimdall ; pour venir à Ilvermorny, les élèves doivent passer par ces portes. La porte pour Ilvermorny n'est pas toujours ouverte, mais elle le sera le 1er septembre, de 9h à 16h. Tu dois te trouver à la Porte de Manhattan avant 16h dernier délai, sinon Heimdall la refermera et tu ne pourras pas passer. Il faudra que tu envoies un courrier, et ce sera compliqué. Sois à l'heure.

Intimidé, Steve hocha la tête.

— Le trajet est gratuit ? demanda Sarah avec hésitation.

— Oui, absolument, répondit Maria. Seuls les élèves ont le droit de se rendre à Ilvermorny, ceci dit.

— Oh, dit Sarah d'une petite voix. Je comprends.

— À leur arrivée à Ilvermorny, les élèves doivent passer par ce qu'on appelle la Répartition. Il y a quatre maisons à Ilvermorny, chacune valorisant des compétences différentes des trois autres, et les élèves y sont tous répartis. Après la Répartition, ils doivent choisir leur baguette magique.

— On ne peut pas faire de magie sans baguette ? demanda Steve.

— Si, quand on est très doué et très expérimenté, sourit Hill. La baguette te permet de canaliser ton pouvoir magique. Tu ne pourras pas faire sans, au début.

Steve hocha la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Steve, dit brusquement Maria, je ne peux pas m'éterniser. J'ai un autre rendez-vous après. Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur le monde des sorciers, tu peux lire  _Le Journal des Sorciers,_ c'est un bon tremplin.

— J'ai déjà lu tous les articles gratuits, avoua Steve piteusement.

Maria lâcha un petit rire et ouvrit son sac à main.

— Tiens, je te donne l'édition du jour.

Elle sortit de son tout petit sac ( _vraiment_  tout petit, nota Sarah) un journal en papier replié qu'elle tendit à Steve. Celui-ci le prit respectueusement.

— Les photos bougent, dit-il d'un ton émerveillé.

— Eh oui, sourit Maria. C'est comme ça, chez nous. On préfère ça aux photos immobiles. Tu peux le garder, je l'ai déjà lu. Je vais t'expliquer comment te rendre à Hornwall Street – c'est la rue magique de New-York.

Elle fit apparaître de nulle part une feuille de papier et un crayon et commença à noter des instructions.

— Prendre le train F à York Street, marmonna-t-elle tout en écrivant, puis…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tendit la feuille à Steve.

— Quand tu sortiras du métro à Penn Station, tu devras trouver une boutique qui s'appelle "Hornwall Music Shop". Je t'ai dessiné un plan. Une fois dans la boutique, tu iras trouver le propriétaire, et tu lui diras que tu cherches la partition de  _Summertime_  à la guitare électrique. Il te répondra qu'il ne l'a pas, mais que tu peux aller voir sur Hornwall Street, et tu répondras oui. Il te fera passer sur Horwall Street. Ce ne sera pas très compliqué, tu verras.

Steve hocha la tête, serrant le plan dans ses mains comme si c'était un trésor.

— Une fois là-bas, dit Hill, tu trouveras toutes sortes de boutiques où acheter tes affaires.

— Et la banque Walscott ? demanda Sarah. Apparemment, Joseph y avait des économies.

— Elle se trouve là-bas aussi, oui. Vous ne pourrez pas la rater, c'est un grand bâtiment. Vous avez son numéro de compte ?

— Des hommes avec des robes noires sont venus me le donner après sa mort.

— Probablement les banquiers, dit Maria. Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez encore besoin de mon aide, mais si c'est le cas, servez-vous de la même feuille que vous avez utilisée pour le me contacter. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui, dit Steve en hochant la tête.

— Très bien, sourit Maria. Si tout se passe bien, on se reverra à Ilvermorny, Steve. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Mrs Rogers, passez une bonne journée.

— Vous aussi, croassa Sarah.

Maria Hill inclina une dernière fois la tête, puis, brutalement, elle disparut de leur vue. Steve poussa une exclamation choquée, et Sarah recula d'un pas.

— Elle a  _disparu ?_  lança Steve.

Sarah regarda dans le reste de l'appartement, et jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre ; Maria Hill n'était visible nulle part.

— On dirait bien.

— Waouh, dit Steve avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est génial ! Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça, maman ?

Pour la première fois de la journée, Sarah s'autorisa à lâcher un sourire.

— J'espère que oui, Steve. J'espère de tout mon cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Sarah avait enfin de l'espoir.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà les gens, le premier chapitre d'Ilvermorny, tome 1 !
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
